


of emails, slack conversations and overdue reunions

by independentalto



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Corporate AU, F/M, is it set it up? let me know, there's a lot of emails and slack convos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: It's been ten years since Mack and Elena were together. Since then, both of them have become CEOs of their very own nonprofits and have managed to avoid even being in the same room, despite going into the same niche sector. An unintentional meeting with an old college friend is about to change all that -- and may leave both of them wondering if deciding to break up was the right idea to begin with.A corporate AU. Sort of.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. set it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



**Workspace: MADOE**

**Conversation with: Jemma Simmons**

**Daisy Johnson** 10:43 AM 1/21/19

Jemma, how’s your schedule look today? Actually, how’s both of our schedules look today?

 **Jemma Simmons** 10:43 AM

Not too terribly. You’ve got a call with Worcester Public Schools at noon and the meeting with the interns at 2. I’m just about to go check on the new hire in Legal, then I’m going to do your schedule for tomorrow. By the way, I think MassDOT wants another word with you about the placements of their logo. Something about it not being big enough?

 **Daisy Johnson** 10:45 AM

Any bigger and there won’t be enough room for the rest of the ad. Ugh. Tell them I’ll give them a call tomorrow. If they’re so picky about it, _they_ can come in and look over Piper’s shoulder for the day. Anyways, is there any chance you can do a bit of research for me? If not, I can get one of the interns on it.

 **Jemma Simmons** 10:47 AM

What on?

 **Daisy Johnson** 10:47 AM

There’s a couple of nonprofits that’ve been working with student populations in the high schools and universities. From what I’m hearing, they’re working with underserved populations to help them realize their entrepreneurial ventures, should they have them. I want to know if they’d be open to working with with department.

 **Jemma Simmons** 10:49 AM

Sure, I’ll work the with interns on it, if that’s alright?

 **Daisy Johnson** 10:50 AM

Perfect. Can I get that by the end of the week?

 **Jemma Simmons** 10:50 AM

Absolutely. Anything else?

 **Daisy Johnson** 10:51 AM

Nope. See you at the intern meeting.

 **Daisy Johnson** 11:05 AM

Is there any chance you could pretend there’s an urgent call on the other line? Glenn Talbot’s trying to squeeze more funding from me for the Barnstable High football team. _Again._

* * *

_“And I think you’ll find that the Barnstable High football record is actually pretty substantial, especially when you look at the surrounding towns’ teams –”_

“Daisy? There’s a call for you on line 3.”

Daisy looked up, the relief palpable in her expression. The small Post-It she’d originally started with lay in shreds on her desk, and the brunette sheepishly swept them into a trash can. “Are you _sure_ it can’t wait, Jemma?” she asked, voice dripping with impatience. “I’ve got Mr. Talbot on the line here, and it’s a _very_ important call –”

“It’s Miss May, ma’am,” Jemma told her smoothly, and both women could hear Talbot gulp audibly on the other end of the line. Melinda May was _not_ a caller to be left on hold, no matter who you were talking to. There was a reason she’d remained superintendent of Boston Public Schools for so long, and it wasn’t because she waited around for commissioners to get back to her. “She says it’s, erm, urgent?”

 _“I should let you get that,”_ Talbot said nervously, and Jemma had to stifle a laugh. _“We’ll pick this up again later, Daisy, Thursday work –?”_

“I’ll have Jemma work with Carl on my schedule,” Daisy promised before punching the END button and flopping onto the desk. “ _God_ , I hate that man.”

Jemma chuckled and moved to shut the door. She knew Daisy prided herself on her job – most of the figures within the Massachusetts Department of Education were fairly genial to work with; as the commissioner, she often found herself on the receiving end of copious amounts of invitations during the holiday season. “The football team, again? You’d think he’d learn by now he’s supposed to take that up with the school board,”

“They get _so much money_ ,” Daisy groans, resetting her posture. Gone was the flippant offender from earlier, instead replaced with the stern authority figure that happened to run the fifth-tightest education ship in the country. The transformation never ceased to amaze Jemma. “Even if it was my responsibility, I still wouldn’t give him more money.”

The phone rang, and Jemma took it as her cue to exit out of the office, swinging out the door with the promise to order hers and Daisy’s lunches for after the Worcester call. “Daisy Johnson.” A gulp. “Melinda, hi…! A call from Glenn Talbot? About me? Is _that_ what he said? Well, you know I take all calls from my superintendents seriously…”

Jemma shut the door silently, laughing to herself. Poor Daisy. Poor, _poor_ Daisy.

* * *

to: **“Matthew Davis” (mdavis@maedu.gov), “Piper Vasquez” (pvasquez@maedu.gov), “Lincoln Campbell” (lcampbell@maedu.gov), “Antoine Triplett” (atriplett@maedu.gov), “Kara Palamas” (kpalamas@maedu.gov)**

**bcc: “Daisy Johnson” (djohnson@maedu.gov)**

**from: “Jemma Simmons” (jsimmons@maedu.gov)**

**subject: Nonprofit Research**

Hi all,

A small side project has just come down from the Commissioner’s office regarding research on a few nonprofits we’re looking into working with during the upcoming school year. Can two of you look into their financial statuses and philanthropical commitments? I’ll also need you to reach out and find out whether they’d be willing to contract with the department. If you could have a document on your research to me by tomorrow, that’d be great. The companies are Jump Start and Mackenzie Creatives. Thanks!

Best,

Jemma Simmons 

Assistant to the Commissioner 

jsimmons@maedu.gov

* * *

**Workspace: MADOE**

**#intern-projects**

**Piper Vasquez** 11:35 AM

Can anyone take the research project? MassDOT is on my ass again about the logo, and Jemma wants the mockups redone by the meeting on Friday.

 **Lincoln Campbell** 11:36 AM

I’ll be free after the meeting today. My social media presentation for Friday’s done. I can take Mackenzie Creatives?

 **Lincoln Campbell** 11:37 AM

Scratch that, no can do. Apparently there’s a new Legal hire and they need me there to explain the logistics of the stuff we’re posting on YouTube so that he understands the ‘legal parameters’.

 **Antoine Triplett** 11:39 AM

I’ll take Jump Start. The CEO looks interesting.

 **Kara Palamas** 11:40 AM

I can take Mackenzie Creatives. **@Trip** , do you want to schedule a meeting so we can work on the research?

 **Antoine Triplett** 11:40 AM

Schedule it for 3.

 **Matthew Davis** 11:41 AM

…should I go get coffee before the meeting?

 **Piper Vasquez** 11:42 AM

medium iced latte, almond milk and thin mint plz

 **Antoine Triplett** 11:42 AM

medium iced hazelnut swirl regular if you do

 **Kara Palamas** 11:42 AM

small macchiato caramel swirl and skim

 **Lincoln Campbell** 11:43 AM

matcha latte, almond milk thnx davis

 **Lincoln Campbell** 11:43 AM

…large…any chance you could also get me a blueberry donut?

* * *

“Mackenzie Creatives, this is Fitz speaking.”

“Fitz?” In the back of her head, Jemma knew Fitz was an assistant to a CEO. She just hadn’t expected it to be the _exact_ CEO of the company she was trying to contact. “You’re Alphonso Mackenzie’s assistant?”

“He prefers Mack, but yeah,” Fitz frowned and shifted from his lunch to the phone. _Mass Dept of Education_. Well, this was bound to be interesting. While he and Jemma weren’t acquaintances by any means, this was bringing a robotics club friendship to a whole new level. “I didn’t know you worked for the Department of Education.”

“Assistant to the Commissioner,” Jemma said, and his cheeks warmed at the slight puff of pride in her voice. “I’m actually calling on behalf if you’ve a minute?”

“Of course!” The phone receiver clattered loudly while he (presumably) fumbled around for a pen and paper, and she had to smile to herself at the image. Fitz had always been some sort of klutz, which was amusing, considering they consistently worked with small parts and fine wires. “Busy day at the desk, Fitz?” she teased.

There was the sound of paper slapping a desk. “Not at all,” he stuttered, and she just laughed. “Now, what could the Department of Education possibly want with us?”

“I’ve heard from on high that there seem to be some _very_ good reports about Mackenzie Creatives and Jump Start working with local high schools and unis,” Jemma began, “and I believe the Commissioner wants to see if she can’t get both your bosses into a meeting, establish some sort of contract or working relationship.”

Fitz hummed, scribbling the details down before pulling up his calendar. “A solid venture. I can definitely tell you that’d be something Mack’d be down for – what time works best for you?”

“How does Friday sound?”

Another hum, then the sound of a breath being sucked through teeth. “No can do, I’m afraid. He’s scheduled to grace the Acton High science fair for most of the day. How’s Thursday?”

Jemma laughed when she pulled up Daisy’s calendar, a large red block showing her as busy for a ‘Glenn Talbot blathering session’ for most of the afternoon. Perfect. She could schedule the meeting in the afternoon _and_ save her boss from an obnoxious school board member. Maybe Daisy would buy her lunch for it. “She’s fairly open starting at 2.”

“Fantastic,” Fitz echoed. “I’ll see you Thursday – I guess I’ll actually be seeing you sooner, won’t I?” Wednesday night was robotics club, where he and Jemma were actually scheduled to compete against a few other members in a robot wrestling match. “See you tomorrow, Jemma.”

“See you tomorrow, Fitz.”

* * *

**to: “Daisy Johnson” (djohnson@maedu.gov)**

**from: “Jemma Simmons” (jsimmons@maedu.gov)**

**subject: Meeting with Mackenzie Creatives: Thursday, January 24th, 2019, at 2:30PM**

I’m about to reach out to Jump Start – see if we can’t kill too birds in one stone, but do be advised this meeting will be occurring Thursday afternoon. If there’s anything you’d like to reschedule, let me know.

Jemma Simmons

Assistant to the Commissioner

jsimmons@maedu.gov

**Workspace: MADOE**

**Conversation with: Jemma Simmons**

**Daisy Johnson** 1:10PM

I don’t know what I would do without you.

* * *

“Jump Start, this is Bobbi speaking.”

“Bobbi?” Well, today really seemed to be full of surprises. First Fitz, now Bobbi. At this rate, Jemma wouldn’t be surprised if every assistant she called today was connected to their little robotics club in some way or another. “It’s Jemma. I’m calling on behalf of the Department of Education if you’ve got a moment?”

“Jemma, hi! Sure, just give me a moment, there’s a call on the other line I’ve got to finish.” Some classic hold music entered the line, and Jemma busied herself with drafting an email while she waited for Bobbi to get back. “Sorry about that. Someone just tore me a new one for not hiring them.”

“That sounds awful.” She shuddered. Thank goodness she didn’t have to deal with that – it was the whole reason they had an HR department. “I didn’t know you were Elena Rodriguez’s assistant.”

“And I didn’t know you worked for the Department of Education,” Bobbi returned, a smile sliding over the line with her response. “Small world, huh. What can I do for you?”

“The Commissioner’s looking to establish contracts with nonprofits that’ve been working with local student and uni populations –” Jemma could _hear_ the scrunch in Bobbi’s nose when she said _uni_. “–unscrunch your nose right now, Barbara Morse, and we’ve been getting reports about both Jump Start and Mackenzie Creatives. Would Miss Rodriguez be able to come in on Thursday at 2:30 for a meeting with us and the CEO of Mackenzie Creatives?”

There was a brief silence before a small scoff came over the line. “I didn’t _scrunch_.”

Jemma rolled her eyes fondly. Even outside of their robotics club, Bobbi was predictable. “Can she make the meeting or not, Morse? And I’ll have you know your nose scrunches every time either Fitz or I say something vaguely European.”

“2:30 sounds just fine,” Bobbi answered in lieu of defending herself. “And you said it’s with Mackenzie Creatives?”

“Yes. A few of our interns, too, I’m sure,”

“Ah, to be young and an unpaid intern again,” Bobbi sighed. “I’ll be sure to schedule Elena in. You and Fitz still taking on Hunter and I’s robot tomorrow night?”

This time, it was Jemma’s turn to scoff. “There’ll be no ‘taking on’,” she smirked. “Just a take _down_.” The resulting scoff of disbelief had her chuckling as she penciled in Jump Start’s attendance. “See you tomorrow, Bobbi,” she said finally.

“See you tomorrow, Jemma. Hope you and Fitz are ready to go _down_.”

**to: “Daisy Johnson” (djohnson@maedu.gov)**

**from: “Jemma Simmons” (jsimmons@maedu.gov)**

**subject: re: Meeting with Mackenzie Creatives: Thursday, January 24th, 2019, at 2:30PM**

Jump Start’s confirmed the meeting. I’ve reserved the conference room for 2:30 Thursday and attached the research below. Kara and Trip did a phenomenal job with it; I was thinking they should sit in on the meeting Thursday.

Jemma Simmons

Assistant to the Commissioner

jsimmons@maedu.gov

**to: “Jemma Simmons” (jsimmons@maedu.gov)**

**from: “Daisy Johnson” (djohnson@maedu.gov)**

**subject: re: Meeting with Mackenzie Creatives: Thursday, January 24th, 2019, at 2:30PM**

That sounds good. And yes, have Kara and Trip sit in on the meeting Thursday if they can. I know they’d learn a lot from it.

Daisy Johnson

Commissioner, Department of Education

djohnson@maedu.gov

**to: “Kara Palamas” (kpalamas@maedu.gov)** **, “Antoine Triplett” (atriplett@maedu.gov)** **, “Piper Vasquez” (pvasquez@maedu.gov)**

**from: “Jemma Simmons” (jsimmons@maedu.gov)**

**cc: “Daisy Johnson” (djohnson@maedu.gov)**

**subject: Meeting Thursday with Mackenzie Creatives and Jump Start**

Trip and Kara,

Your research on both nonprofits was excellent – thanks for getting it back to us on such short notice. If you’ve got time, would you like to sit in on Thursday’s meeting? Both CEOs will be in attendance, and I’m sure they’d love to meet with you.

Piper, if you could bring along the mockups you’ve been doing for the billboards, that’d be great – I’d like them to get a taste of the advertising capabilities we’ve got.

The Commissioner’s also ordering coffee and lunch for the meeting – it’s from the Capitol Grille across the street, just let us know what you’d like by the end of Wednesday, please. Coffee’s…well, you know as well as I do the only coffee around here is Dunkin’. I can take those orders Thursday morning.

If you’ve any more questions, don’t hesitate to ask!

Best,

Jemma Simmons

Assistant to the Commissioner

jsimmons@maedu.gov

**Workspace: MADOE**

_**#ceo-meeting-club** _

**Piper Vasquez** 3:25 PM

Holy shit. That email.

 **Kara Palamas** 3:25 PM

I’m not dreaming up that email, right? We’re really gonna sit in on that nonprofit meeting on Friday?

 **Piper Vasquez** 3:26 PM

Kara, forget the meeting. Free lunch! From the Capital Grille!

 **Antoine Triplett** 3:27 PM

You always did have a one-track mind, Pipes. And you know it, girl – we got seats at that meeting Friday. Hope you’ve got your presentation voice ready.

 **Piper Vasquez** 3:29 PM

Free lunch ain’t nothing to pass over, Trip. I wasn’t the one who snuck into the break room after work last week and took the BABY part of a baby shower cake.

**(tripwithbabycake.jpg)**

**Antoine Triplett** 3:32 PM

That’s cold, Pipes. That’s just cold.

 **Kara Palamas** 3:33 PM

Damn, Trip. You really went for the whole section. Anyways, I need to go over my notes before the meeting Friday. Can I set up a meeting with someone to make sure it sounds good?

 **Piper Vasquez** 3:35 PM

Buy me coffee, and I’ll listen to your notes AND offer you critique.

 **Kara Palamas** 3:36 PM

Done.

* * *

“Fitz, what’s this meeting with the Department of Education I’ve got on Thursday?”

Fitz turned to Mack, who’d just poked his head out of his office. “The Commissioner wants to meet with you to discuss a possible contract between the state and Mackenzie Creatives,” he explained, and he swore Mack’s eyebrows disappeared into his imaginary hairline. “With all due respect, this could be great for an increase in donors and exposure.”

“Remind me who the commissioner is, now?”

It was Fitz’s turn to frown. Perhaps he should’ve done his research before scheduling the meeting. It wasn’t his fault – once he’d found it was Jemma on the phone, it was like his entire brain had gone _kaput_.

And here he was, thinking he’d finished up with the awkward part of his life. “Um, just a sec.” Thank goodness for the internet. “Daisy Johnson’s the commissoner, why?”

Of all of the reactions, he didn’t expect Mack to chuckle. “Daisy Johnson’s an old college friend,” he said. “Now that I think about it, I owe her lunch. See if you can find out if there’s going to be food involved, can you?”

“I’ll get on that. Anything else?”

“Yeah, actually.” The look on Mack’s face shifted from mildly amused to concerned. “The email said we’d also be meeting with Jump Start – do you know who their CEO is?”

The power of the Internet, to the rescue once again. “Elena Rodriguez, why –” Fitz began, but the other man was already sighing heavily. “Is there something I should know about her?”

Another heavy sigh. “Not as my assistant, no.” Fitz took that as a cue to step from his desk into his boss’ office, shutting the door behind them so that they were encased in a plush silence. “As my friend, you should know she’s my ex from college.”

“Which one?” Fitz couldn’t help but ask, and the look Mack shot him screamed that he was _this_ close to getting fired. “You had a lot of exes in college, mate. There was quinoa girl, conspiracy theory girl, beer pong champion girl, most regrettable breakup girl and Nicole.” The silence that hung in the room after that proved his point. “I know it’s not Nicole, so which one is it?”

Mack’s eyes were dark. “Regrettable breakup girl.”

* * *

**Workspace: Jump Start**

**Conversation with: Barbara Morse**

**Elena Rodriguez** 3:25PM

Bobbi. My office. Now.

 _“What do you mean I’ve got a meeting with Mackenzie Creatives on Thursday?”_ Ah, so this was about the meeting. Bobbi sent a small prayer up to…well, whoever was up there, thanking them that she wasn’t getting called in for the saran wrap prank Accounting had pulled on Marketing. At least, not before Marketing struck back.

“Technically, it’s not a _direct_ meeting with Mackenzie Creatives,” she answered diplomatically. “The Commissioner requested both you and Mr. Mackenzie at the meeting to see if she could negotiate a working contract for the work you both do with the school system.” She couldn’t see what was wrong with that – it would allow Jump Start to get funding for projects they normally wouldn’t be able to finance, and it would allow them more exposure to donors. But the way Elena was scowling, something was up. “Is…is something wrong with that?”

Her boss sighed. “Is Daisy Johnson the Commissioner?” Bobbi nodded, now thoroughly confused. “I’m going to kill her.” She gave her assistant a sharp look. “You didn’t hear that. Plausible deniability. Breathe a word to anyone and I _will_ have you fired.”

Bobbi returned her own sharp look. “ _Elena_. You take our friendship for granted?” Honestly, she thought she’d been doing a lot better than this. “Besides, I’d stop you before you killed her. I like my job.”

“I’m sorry,” Elena rubbed her temples, exhausted. “I’m not even mad at Daisy,” she mumbled. “Mackenzie Creatives _is_ good. I’m not surprised she wants a meeting with them, too.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is Mackenzie Creatives’ CEO,” She motioned for Bobbi to close the door, and once the blonde had, did the same for her to sit. “Alphonso Mackenzie. He was…well, let’s just say we’re not on the best terms.” Bobbi raised an eyebrow. “We were together in college. Thought we were going to make it, too. Then, out of nowhere – tells me it’s over and leaves me. Blindsided as I’ve ever been in a relationship. Haven’t seen him since. Not as easy as you might think.”

And now they were going to be in close quarters for an extended period of time…after who knew how long. “I can try to get the meeting moved,” she offered. It wouldn’t be hard – Jemma had a soft spot for Bobbi and everyone knew it. “Your schedule’s free on Friday, would the morning work?”

But Elena shook her head. “No, that’s fine,” she said. “It’s been ten years, and if we both contract with the department, we’ll probably be seeing a lot more of each other. Might as well get it over with so I don’t risk strangling him in public.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Other than make sure Legal had the right documents on standby if her boss _did_ try to strangle her ex-boyfriend. “I can cancel your meetings for that day, make sure no one asks you anything stupid…”

“While that would be appreciated, may I remind you that those are part of your _regular_ job duties,” Elena grinned. “However, I remember on your resume you said you had a certificate in creative writing.” Bobbi nodded, her confused frown making a final return. “I need you to draft a ridiculously threatening letter to Daisy Johnson. I’ll Slack you the details in a minute, but if you could do that and send it over in the next hour and a half or so, that’d be great. Top priority.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes fondly. “I’ll get that to you as _soon_ as possible,” she deadpanned, rising from her seat. “And just so you know, I’m _also_ emailing Legal for liability waivers to bring to the meeting.”

“You’re a great friend, Bobbi,” Elena called as the door shut, leaving her alone once again with the elephant that was Thursday’s meeting.

She wondered if it was too early for a stiff drink.

* * *

**Workspace: Jump Start**

**Conversation with: Barbara Morse**

**Elena Rodriguez** 3:45PM

Daisy was the one that set us up in college. I know Thursday’s meeting isn’t her trying to do it again (at least, I hope it’s not. She knows better), but I want her to _think_ that I think it’s an attempt to, and I’m royally pissed at her for it.

 **Elena Rodriguez** 3:47PM

Of course, in more graphic and harsh language. It won’t sound like it’s coming from me unless I threaten her in some way at _least_ three times.

 **Bobbi Morse** 3:48PM

You know, I’m kind of glad we didn’t know each other in college.

**to: “Elena Rodriguez” (erodriguez@jumpstart.net)**

**from: “Barbara Morse” (bmorse@jumpstart.net)**

**subject: I can’t believe you made me do this**

**attached: A Perfectly Nonthreatening Letter To the Commissioner of the State Education Department.docx**

Actually, I can. See attached.

I’m deleting this email so there’s no viable proof when we get sued.

Bobbi Morse

Assistant to the CEO, Jump Start

bmorse@jumpstart.net

**to: “Barbara Morse” (bmorse@jumpstart.net)**

**from: "Elena Rodriguez (erodriguez@jumpstart.net)**

**subject: re: I can’t believe you made me do this**

Daisy won’t sue. We just had drinks last week. Keep the email. I think I’ll frame this letter, it’s gold.

Lunch is on me tomorrow.

Elena Rodriguez

CEO, Jump Start

erodriguez@jumpstart.net


	2. keep it building

**Conversation: robot nerds turned assistants??**

**Bobbi** 7:26PM

i can’t _believe_ my boss used to date the ceo of mackenzie creatives

 **Fitz** 7:27PM

He

 **Fitz** 7:27PM

What

 **Jemma** 7:28PM

Right, I’ve forgotten you don’t know. Fitz, Bobbi’s boss is Elena Rodriguez, CEO of Jump Start

 **Jemma** 7:29PM

And what do you mean, they used to date?

 **Bobbi** 7:30PM

elena’s ex boyfriend (who she hates, btw, i’d watch out, fitz) is the ceo of mackenzie creatives. the ceo of mackenzie creatives is alphonso mackenzie, is he not?

 **Fitz** 7:31PM

He prefers to be called Mack. So you’re telling me your boss is the ex he never quite got over?

 **Jemma** 7:32PM

What

 **Fitz** 7:32PM

Mack’s had several exes from college. I asked him which one. Apparently, it’s the one he regrets the most.

 **Jemma** 7:33PM

W h a t

 **Fitz** 7:33PM

And apparently Daisy Johnson’s an old college friend?

 **Bobbi** 7:34PM

oh yeah. i had to draft a threatening letter to her about the meeting. elena is Pissed

 **Jemma** 7:35PM

I knew it! That had your writing style written all over it.

 **Bobbi** 7:36PM

of course u read the email

 **Bobbi** 7:36PM

so this means we’re all gonna be at the meeting tomorrow?

 **Fitz** 7:37PM

Yup. Mack’s trying to buy lunch.

 **Jemma** 7:37PM

But so is Daisy!

 **Fitz** 7:38PM

Well _one_ of us going to have to not, aren’t we?

 **Jemma** 7:39PM

….

 **Fitz** 7:39PM

….

 **Bobbi** 7:40PM

….

 **Jemma** 7:41PM

You’re not even bringing anything to the meeting, Bobbi!

 **Jemma** 7:41PM

I can see you sticking your tongue out at me from the other side of the ring.

 **Bobbi** 7:42PM

i just wanted to be included ok

 **Jemma** 7:42PM

How about this: Fitz, you convince your boss to get coffee, and I’ll convince mine to only spring for lunch. I’ll even draft the email.

 **Fitz** 7:43PM

Should we convince Bobbi/Elena not to show up with pastries?

 **Bobbi** 7:43PM

i was going to do no such thing

 **Fitz** 7:44PM

I have a text from Hunter that says ‘Mate, she’s calling her boss to see if they can show up with pastries’. One more time?

 **Fitz** 7:47PM

I don’t think you had to hit him that hard…

 **Bobbi** 7:48PM

he snitched. snitches get stitches

 **Bobbi** 7:48PM

fine. we Won’t show up with pastries

 **Jemma** 7:49PM

Fabulous. Sending you the email now.

**to: “Leopold Fitz” (lfitz@mackenziecreatives.net** **), “Barbara Morse” (bmorse@jumpstart.net)**

**cc: “Daisy Johnson” (djohnson@doema.gov)** **, “Alphonso Mackenzie” (amackenzie@mackenziecreatives.net)** **, “Elena Rodriguez” (erodriguez@jumpstart.net)**

**bcc: “Kara Palamas” (kpalamas@doema.gov)** **, “Antoine Triplett” (atriplett@doema.gov)** **, “Piper Vasquez” (pvasquez@doema.gov)**

**from: “Jemma Simmons” (jsimmons@doema.gov)**

**subject: Thursday’s Meeting**

Dear all,

It’s come to my attention that stakes have been made in offering to cater to tomorrow’s meeting. As such, Mr. Fitz, Ms. Morse and I have taken it upon ourselves to negotiate in order to prevent miscommunication and an overabundance of food.

Mr. Fitz has agreed to furnish coffee orders for tomorrow. By noon tomorrow morning, all parties scheduled to be present at the meeting should direct their coffee orders to him to allow for sufficient delivery time. Coffee will be from Dunkin’ Donuts – take that as you will.

Myself and Commissioner Johnson initially agreed to furnish lunch. This will not change, and all orders should be sent to me by 11AM tomorrow morning at the latest so that they may be prepared on time. We are ordering from the Capitol Grille.

Finally, after much consideration, it has been decided Ms. Morse will furnish pastries. Should you or any of your staffers have any allergies they need to be made aware of, please let them know immediately.

Thank you, and we look forward to seeing you at the meeting tomorrow.

Best,

Jemma Simmons

Assistant to the Commissioner 

jsimmons@doema.gov

* * *

“Bobbi, can I get you in my office, please?”

“Just a minute!” Bobbi called, stepping from her chair into Elena’s office. She regretted it almost immediately – the result was like stepping into a bombed-out office. If the bomb had been made of her boss’ entire wardrobe, that is. “You live like this?”

Elena shot her a withering look. She had enough on her plate without having to deal with her quippy assistant this early in the morning. “You want suspension? I can give you suspension.”

“And here I thought you hired me for my sense of humor,” Bobbi murmured, her eyes scanning over the various combinations of suits, slacks and jackets. “If you wear the leopard print to this meeting, so help me I’m walking out.”

Her boss just quirked an eyebrow at her, but moved to put away the leopard print all the same. “Pantsuit or pencil skirt?”

“Oh, suit.” Bobbi waved a hand. “You can’t kick anyone in the balls if you’re wearing a skirt. That, and at least _one_ person’s going to take it upon themselves to comment that your skirt was too short.” Another raised eyebrow. “ _Trust me._ ” The skirts moved to the rapidly-growing pile of rejects. “No individual pieces, they’re going to be ridiculously hard to match.” _Thwap._ “You really want to bring glitter to this meeting? Might as well bring a stuffed animal while you’re at it.”

Soon, Elena was left with a black suit set, the thinnest of gold threads running the length of both the jacket and pants. She shrugged it over her white shirt, buttoned it, and suddenly, she was no longer the nervous ex-girlfriend, she was the CEO ready to mean business. “Thanks, Bobbi. This is why I brought you in.”

Bobbi just waved her off. "I’ll get on the orders for today," she said instead. "Fried chicken sandwich and a Caesar salad?"

"You know me too well." As soon as Bobbi disappeared out the door, however, Elena sat heavily back in her chair with a sigh. 

What would it be like, she wondered, after ten years? Would Mack look older, more wise? More tired? Like he'd founded a wildly successful nonprofit and was about to take it to the next level? 

(Not that there was a specific look for that. But still.) 

She wondered if he still took on the world with the touch of a gentle giant but challenged every belief he came across. She wondered if he still made people laugh the way he had her. If he'd held any other girls in the same regard he'd held her. 

Elena'd been on plenty of dates since their infamous last, but all of them had been slightly off; an otherwise insignificant remark, a slight of cruelty to an innocent party, a little _too_ eager to get her into bed. And at the end of each them, she'd said her goodbyes, lips stretched thin, before turning the lock to her apartment and heading straight to the fridge for a glass of wine. 

Would she recognize him now? she wondered. More importantly, would he recognize her?

* * *

**to: "Jemma Simmons" (jsimmons@doema.gov)**

**from: "Barbara Morse" (bmorse@jumpstart.net)**

**cc: "Elena Rodriguez" (erodriguez@jumpstart.net)**

**subject: Meeting orders**

Hi Jemma, 

Just wanted to confirm lunch orders for today -- if Elena could get a fried chicken sandwich and a Caesar salad, please? Dressing on the side. I'll take a seared salmon salad, please. Thanks so much! 

Best, 

Bobbi Morse

Assistant to the CEO, Jump Start

bmorse@jumpstart.net

**to: "Leopold Fitz" (lfitz@mackenziecreatives.net)**

**from: "Barbara Morse" (bmorse@jumpstart.net)**

**subject: Lunch orders**

Hi Jemma, 

If it's not too much trouble, could Mack get the signature cheeseburger? And I'll have the seared tuna, thanks! 

Best, 

Leopold Fitz

Assistant to the CEO, Mackenzie Creatives

lfitz@mackenziecreatives.net

**to: "Leopold Fitz" (lfitz@mackenziecreatives.net)**

**from: "Jemma Simmons" (jsimmons@doema.gov)**

**cc: "Kara Palamas" (kpalamas@doema.gov)** **, "Antoine Triplett" (atriplett@doema.gov)** **, "Piper Vasquez" (pvasquez@doema.gov)**

**subject: re: Lunch orders**

Hi Fitz,

Thanks for getting back to me so quickly -- below, I've included mine and Daisy's coffee orders, plus the three interns we've invited to sit in on the meeting. 

Daisy: medium iced coffee cream and sugar with french vanilla swirl

Kara: large hot dunkaccino, whipped cream

Trip: medium iced coffee, almond milk and extra mocha

Piper: medium iced macchiato, skim milk and thin mint

Myself: large hot black tea with almond milk

Thank you!

Best, 

Jemma Simmons

Assistant to the Commissioner

jsimmons@doema.gov

* * *

"Interns, Jemma, really? And is one of them really drinking a _Dunkaccino?"_

 _"They did fantastic research on you and Jump Start!"_ Jemma defends. _"Plus, one of them will be our graphic design intern. Daisy wants to hire her full time after she graduates, she's that good."_

"But a _Dunkaccino_ , I mean, really." 

_"Don't disparage my interns, Leopold,"_ she scolded. " _You're the one who still gets a hot chocolate every week from Starbucks._ With _extra whipped cream."_

* * *

Fitz was fairly sure this was the thirtieth time he'd seen Mack pace the carpet. No, thirty-first. Thirty-second. If he hit forty, it was due time to get him a shot of whiskey -- a condition that had literally been written into his contract. _35, 36..._ Better get the bottle. 

At least this time, he didn't have to ask Mack what was going on. When he turned around for the fortieth time, Fitz simply held out the shot glass. Mack took it, downed it, and handed it back. "Thanks, Turbo. Didn't think you'd be the kind to read your company contracts." 

"I would've given it to you even if it hadn't been written in." _42, 43..._ "It can't be as bad as you think it'll be." It'd been ten years, after all. How badly could Elena Rodriguez hold a grudge? "You two are both mature adults in a meeting that'll benefit both of your companies. Surely you can make it through without something bad happening." 

Mack let out a sharp laugh. "It's not _Elena_ I'm worried about." How could he explain it? "She's had plenty of boyfriends since we...since _I_ left her, I'm sure." That he had no doubt about -- men had always been lining up around the block for his girlfriend, something that he'd relished in the moment -- at least she would've had no shortage of better men. "I never really got over her. It took me two months to stop feeling like I was going to cry every minute. But I did it because I thought I knew what was best for her. For _us._ " He waved a nonsensical hand. "Seeing her again after ten years...I just don't want to go back to square one." 

Fitz wasn't really sure what to say after that. He poured Mack another shot instead. "Does she know?" he asked finally. "That that's why you broke up with her?" 

Mack shrugged. "No," he said, and Fitz swore a ghost passed through him for the sole purpose of helping his eyes roll a complete 360°. "I thought it was better to let her go. Lightning doesn't strike twice. You fuck it up the first time, that's it." 

Fitz sighed. _He_ was going to need a drink after this was all over. "Maybe she wants that closure, too," he offered. "People say lightning doesn't strike twice. It doesn't. But that just means it doesn't strike twice in a _row."_

* * *

**Conversation: robot nerds turned assistants??**

**Bobbi** 1:03PM

hitting up konditor meister on the way. anyone have any allergies? 

**Jemma** 1:04PM

No one said so in the email. But no, I don't think so

 **Fitz** 1:04PM

all clear here.

 **Bobbi** 1:05PM

fuckin fantastic im about to get hella treats

* * *

**Workspace: MADOE**

**_#interns-general_ **

**Jemma** 1:40PM

 **@Davis @Lincoln** Could the two of you head downstairs to the lobby and help Miss Morse carry in the pastries? I've got an inkling she brought too many. 

"I think too many was an understatement," Davis whispered to Lincoln when the elevator opened to reveal a mountain of pastries. "Definitely an understatement."

"Are you the interns we'll be seeing in the meeting today?" one of the women called. "I'm Bobbi Morse. I'd shake your hand, but, uh..." 

"Those'll actually be my colleagues, but it's nice to meet you all the same," Davis picked up a stack and staggered over to the elevator, giving Lincoln some time to discreetly slide a box of pastries over to Paul, their security guard. "I'm Davis, and my colleague here is Lincoln." 

"Elena Rodriguez," another voice called, and both men peered from behind the stacks in their arms to see another waving face. "CEO, Jump Start. Like Bobbi said, I'd shake your hands, but..."

Together, the four of them staggered into the elevator. Lincoln managed to maneuver his badge so that it _beeped_ the doors shut, all of them breathing a sigh of relief when the ascent to the fifth floor began. They were met at the doors by an exasperated Jemma Simmons, who simply sighed and took a stack of boxes. 

"Take a left and go straight down," she told Bobbi and Elena. When both women were decidedly out of earshot, she leaned in to the interns. "I want you to take a box per intern. Then take three boxes each to HR, IT, Accounting and Legal. A box for me and a box for the Commissioner. Did you give Paul a box?" Lincoln nodded. "Give him another one. If you run out of people to give it to, start boarding them for yourselves. This is _not_ going to be a pastry meeting." 

**_#ceo-meeting-club_ **

**Piper Vasquez** 1:46 PM

you GUYS why did no one tell me the assistant to the CEO of jump start was super hot??

 **Kara Palamas** 1:47 PM

because alphonso mackenzie has like, a ten-pack? BRUH. I know where I'm sitting in this meeting.

 **Antoine Triplett** 1:48 PM

I've officially never met bigger thirst traps. 

**Antoine Triplett** 1:48 PM

Try to get it together before the meeting, yeah? I'm not going down cause neither of you can stop staring. 

**Antoine Triplett** 1:49 PM

also, guys...they're literally like, eight or nine years older than you. in WHAT world did you think this would happen

 **Piper Vasquez** 1:50 PM

shhhhhh

 **Kara Palamas** 1:50 PM

let a girl dream

"Daisy Johnson, as I live and breathe," Elena called as she entered the conference room. The room itself was cozy for a conference room, stark leather chairs filling every inch of the table's circumference. A television hung on the furthest wall, its background currently set to one of Piper's mockups. "Always good to see you," she murmured as the two exchanged a hug. "Not much has changed from last week when I saw you, I hope." 

"Got my life threatened for the first time," Daisy joked, and none of them missed the way Bobbi's cheeks colored when she held up a copy of the letter. "I gotta say, Rodriguez, this was pretty threatening. You get your assistant to write it for you or something?"

"What can I say? I have a talented assistant," Elena demurred, and Daisy swore Bobbi's cheeks got redder. "Oh, right. Sorry. This is Bobbi Morse. In addition to her regular assistant duties, she writes threatening letters during her off time." 

Daisy shook Bobbi's hand and grinned. "Don't worry, I knew she was joking," she reassured her. "I'm sure Elena's told you all about the times she threatened me in college. I assume you picked out her outfit today?" 

It was Elena's turn to scoff. "What makes you think she picked it out for me? I did it all myself!" 

"You'd never voluntarily pick out stripes, even though they make you look taller," Daisy said sagely. "You're wearing stripes, therefore she picked out your outfit." She turned to Bobbi, offering her hand. "Daisy Johnson, Commissioner of the Mass Department of Education. I have a feeling we're gonna be pretty good friends."

Bobbi shook her hand, feeling oddly as if she'd been inaugurated into some club. “Bobbi Morse.” 

“Is Mack here yet?” Elena asked, and Daisy shook her head. “Good. I’ll get the pastries set up.” Just then, the elevator _dinged_ , and behind a tower of coffees strolled out none other than Mack and Fitz, the latter struggling under the weight of several trays. 

"Oh, _Fitz_ ," Jemma said exasperatedly, darting forward to snatch some of the trays out of his hands. "It's a miracle you didn't drop any of them on the way here." Despite Fitz's protests, she marched towards the conference room, leaving him flabbergasted and stuttering excuses at her. 

Daisy was left to exchange glances with Mack and Bobbi. "You think we missed something?" 

Bobbi snorted. "Trust me, they've been doing that ever they met. You're missing about everything they're missing." When Mack continued to raise an eyebrow, she held out her hand. "Bobbi Morse, Elena Rodriguez's assistant."

"Then you already know who I am," Mack hummed, holding out his. They shook. "How is she? I mean, is...how's she doing?" 

She just gave him a tight smile. If what Elena had said was true, Alphonso Mackenzie was *not* the best of men. And while her boss had promised to try and strangle him, Bobbi herself had promised no such thing. "It's been ten years," she said instead. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" 

She plucked her coffee from the tray and headed inside, leaving Daisy to give her a long stare. "Damn. She wrote me a death letter, too. Nothing to mess with, that one." 

"Daisy," Mack said heavily, "why did you really do this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Elena and me, in the same room after ten years. You know how we ended." The coffees seemed to sag a little in his arms, and for a moment, she pitied him. "Why this? Why now?" 

Daisy straightened, fixing her ponytail with an authoritative air and sending him a steely glare. "Mack, I invited you and Elena here because you two are two well-performing nonprofits in the education industry. You've dedicated your companies to helping students, especially underserved populations. As the Commissioner, it's within my best interests to contract with you for both of our benefits. Nothing more, nothing less." The last sentence was spoken with a direct glare in the eyes, despite the significant height difference between them. "And what I *expect* is for you to do your job, past notwithstanding. Are we clear?" 

"We're clear." 

"Good." Daisy gave him a frosty glare and turned to head into the conference room. "Our personal lives and professional lives are completely separated, Mack. Remember that."

* * *

**Workspace: MADOE**

**_#ceo-meeting-club_ **

**Piper Vasquez** 2:45 PM

I swear the Commissioner's been staring me down this entire meeting. 

**Antoine Triplett** 2:46 PM

Pipes, I swear, if you get us caught chatting during this meeting, I will end you. 

**Piper Vasquez** 2:47 PM

Just keep staring into your salad, Trip. I swear none of us can tell you're actually trying not to fall asleep. 

**Kara Palamas** 2:48 PM

Trip, you're literally drooling into your salad. Also, are you guys seeing how Mr. Mackenzie keeps staring into space when he's not staring at Ms. Rodriguez?

 **Antoine Triplett** 2:49 PM

...do you only know this because you're the one staring at him? 

Both he and Piper raised their eyebrows at Kara, who zipped her lips shut and pretended to focus intently on Daisy, who was currently laying out a strategy for the contracts. 

**Kara Palamas** 2:51 PM

I plead the fifth. 

"And just to show you an example of the talent we've got in-house, I've brought in Piper Vasquez," Jemma suddenly added, and Piper practically fell out of her seat to scramble to the front. "Piper's one of our winter interns, but she's been doing an amazing job putting together mockups for the upcoming lunch campaign we're planning on putting out this summer." 

" _And_ dealing with MassDOT," Daisy quipped, sending a titter around the room. 

"I neither confirm nor deny that," Piper deadpanned, "but it's nice to hear my talents are appreciated. Anyways, part of the media push we're doing for the upcoming campaigns includes designing billboards, social media ads and merch. What I wanted to do was make sure our message had the highest level of visual hierarchy..." 

Piper's words blended into a blur as Mack shifted his attention once again to Elena, who seemed to be taking diligent notes in the small notepad they'd been provided at the beginning of the meeting. His own notepad sat untouched, pen uncapped but not a single mark on the paper. 

How had she fared, after he'd left her? There was no doubt that the Elena Rodriguez he was meeting today -- the one that shook his hand with a practiced formality before proceeding to ignore him during the entire meeting -- was one far recovered from the atrocity he'd committed during college. Her assistant had even proved that. 

When he'd said to Fitz that Elena had been the regrettable breakup, he'd meant it. Perhaps not in the hours following it, perhaps not even in the first few days, but as the weeks had gone on, the promises made to him falling short of everything he'd expected, Mack'd wondered if letting her go had really been the right decision. But by then, Elena had been long gone. 

Sure, there had been other women. Nicole had been the one to come the closest, filling the Elena-shaped hole in his heart with corny jokes and cooking mishaps, all with a fiery attitude to boot. In all honesty, he'd thought Nicole had been his second chance. But she'd seen in his eyes that his loyalty still lay elsewhere, parting from him with a light kiss on the cheek and the suggestion that he 'go after her, Al. Before she becomes someone else's.'

Given a million dollars or the chance to turn back time, Mack would choose the latter every time -- if not only to go back and throttle his past self into shaking off the lies his family had fed into his ears, smooth as silk. 


End file.
